The present invention is related to a method for manufacturing a rubber magnet with a colored facial gum material layer and a rubber magnet thereof. By means of the method, the surfaces of the colored gum material layer and the rubber magnet can tightly adhere to each other without easy peeling. Moreover, the evenness of the color of the facial gum material layer is enhanced.
A conventional rubber magnet is made from a mixture of a rubber/plastic complex material and ferric oxide powder added into the rubber/plastic complex material. The mixture is at least once magnetized to become flexible rubber magnet having magnetic poles for attracting iron-made articles.
In use of the conventional rubber magnet, it often takes place that the ferric oxide powder drops down to contaminate a user's hands. The magnetic powder is toxic so that in the case that the user incautiously eats it or some sensitive parts (such as the eyes) of the user contact the toxic powder, the user's health will be greatly affected.
In order to overcome this problem, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a layer of polishing oil or a paint 61 is painted or halftone printed on the surface of the conventional rubber magnet 60 as an isolating layer. However, such gum material or paint material has a surface performance quite different from that of the magnet. Therefore, the paint layer at the folding section of the soft magnet tends to peel off or crack. This results in poor appearance of the magnet.
On the other hand, due to the composition of ferric oxide, the color of the surface of the rubber magnet is black brown. In order to change the color of the surface of the rubber magnet, in a typical manner, the surface is printed or painted with a paint. However, the ferric oxide particle structure is quite different from the paint particle structure. Therefore, the paint can hardly adhere to the rubber magnet. It often takes place the paint at the folding section of the soft magnet such as paper clip, decorative sheet and bookmark peels off or cracks. This results in poor appearance of the magnet and pollution of environment.
FIG. 3 shows that a facial colored layer 62 can be adhered to the surface of the rubber magnet 60 as an isolating layer. The facial layer 62 can be colored paper, PP composed paper, PVC facial layer or PET facial layer. However, such facial layer still tends to peel off in use of the rubber magnet.